memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Star Trek: Titan
Star Trek: ''Titan'' is a series of novels due to be published by Pocket Books in 2005. Following on from the events of Star Trek: Nemesis, it follows newly-promoted Captain William T. Riker aboard his new command, the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]]. Premise During the Dominion War, Starfleet was forced to set aside exploratory missions and ships in favor of combat missions and warships for obvious reasons. Starships left drydock with spaceframes only partly filled and without scientific facilities aboard and outfitted solely as warships of the Federation. However, with the end of the war, Starfleet began to return to its exploratory roots; scientific facilities were installed aboard ships lacking them that had survived the war and new starships were designed and built primarily to explore. Among these was the Luna-class starship; Titan is one of the first of these new exploratory vessels and placed under the command of Captain Riker. Storyline In the first novel, Titan: Taking Wing, the crew of the USS Titan along with Starfleet Admiral Leonard James Akaar is forced to set aside its exploratory mission to undertake a diplomatic mission to Romulus, where tensions between the Romulans and Remans have flared up and the Romulan Star Empire is quickly descending into chaos as various factions fight for power. A small fleet of Klingon warships joins the Titan, since the Klingon Empire has made the Remans a protectorate of their empire at the behest of the Remans. Titan recovers Commander Tuvok, who had been undercover on Romulus to contact Ambassador Spock, who is also picked up by the Titan. Riker negotiates a temporary peace between the Romulan factions, but a fleet of antiquated Romulan ships crewed by Remans takes positions over the cities of Romulus and threatens to wreak havoc if the Romulans do not agree to concede an uninhabited southern continent, Efrie'efvil, to the Remans. Meanwhile, Romulan Commander Donatra, who along with Commander Suran has assumed control of the Romulan military, attempts to hide her fleet in the spatial rift created from the destruction of Shinzon's Thalaron weapon as a contingency plan. However, most of the fleet falls into the anomaly's event horizon and only Suran's flagship escapes to tell Donatra aboard the Valdore what has occurred. At the end of the novel, Donatra decides to enter the anomaly to search for her lost fleet; Riker takes the Titan to accompany her to the edge of the event horizon but is also taken into the anomaly. Both ships find themselves far away from where they began, outside the galaxy in the Small Magellanic Cloud. Tuvok and Akaar have traveled here previously, aboard the USS Excelsior while under the command of Captain Hikaru Sulu (see The Sundered); they grimly reveal that this is the home of the Neyel, a race of genetically enhanced humans. Main Characters ;Captain William T. Riker : Commanding officer of the Titan. Human male. ;Commander Deanna Troi : Senior Counselor / Diplomatic Officer. Human/Betazoid female. Other Characters ;Commander Christine Vale : Executive Officer of the Titan. Human female. ;Shenti Visec Eres Ree : Titan's Chief Medical Officer. Pahkwa-thanh male. ;Onnta : Medical officer. Balosneean male. ;Commander Tuvok : Tactical / Second Officer. Vulcan male. ;Lieutenant Commander Fo Hachesa : Kobliad male. ;Lieutenant Alyssa Ogawa : Chief Nurse. Human female. ;Noah Powell : Alyssa Ogawa's son, age 7. Human male. ;Lieutenant Kershul : Nurse. ;Lieutenant Commander Nidani Ledrah : 1st Chief Engineer. Tiburon female. ;Commander Xin Ra-Havreii : 2nd Chief Engineer. Efrosian male. ;Lieutenant Commander Ranul Keru : Chief of security, and tactical officer. Unjoined Trill male. ;Lieutenant Commander Jaza Najem : Senior Science Officer. Bajoran male. ;Lieutenant Melora Pazlar : Stellar Cartographer. Elaysian female. ;Lieutenant Sariel Rager : Senior Operations Officer. Human female. ;Lieutenant Bowen Radowski : Transporter Chief. Human male. ;Lieutenant Gian Sortollo : Security guard. Human male. ;Lieutenant Feren Denken : Security guard. Matalinian male. ;Lieutenant Junior Grade Rriarr : Security guard. Caitian male. ;Lieutenant Junior Grade T'Lirin : Security guard. Vulcan female. ;Hutchinson : Security guard. ;Ensign Aili Lavena : Flight Controller. Pacifican female. ;Ensign Olivia Lambert Bolaji : Shuttle Pilot. Human female. ;Ensign Koasa Rossini : Engineer. Human male. ;Ensign Paolo Rossini : Engineer. Human male. ;Ensign Crandall : Engineer. Human male. ;Ensign Savalek : Botanist. Vulcan male. ;Ensign Kenneth "Kent" Norelis : Astrobiologist. Human male. ;Ensign Ichi : Science Officer. ;Ensign Waen : Bolian female. ;Chief Bralik : Geologist. Ferengi female. ;Chief Axel Bolaji : Flight Controller. Human male. ;Cadet Zurin Dakal : OPS Officer-in-training. Cardassian male. ;Cadet Orilly Malar : Exobiologist. Irriol female. ;Cadet Torvig Bu-Kar-Nguv : Engineer. Choblik male. ;Se'al Cethente Qas : Astrophysicist. Syrath. ;Huilan : Assistant counselor. S'ti'ach male. ;K'Chak'!'Op : Computer Specialist. Pak’shree female. ;Ebriscentil : Titan's cook. Civilian. Ktarian male. ;Scot Bishop-Walker : Bartender. Civilian. Human male. References ;Luna-class :All Luna-class vessels are named after moons in the Sol system. (Amalthea, Callisto, Charon, Europa, Galatea, Ganymede, Io, Luna, Oberon, Rhea, Titan, and Triton). ;USS Titan : The USS Titan (NCC-80102) is a Luna class starship. It has a crew of 350, and is approximately 450 meters long. :The Titan is the most varied multispecies crew in Starfleet history, less then 15% of the crew is human. Novels # Taking Wing (Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels) # The Red King (Michael A. Martin and Andy Mangels) # Orion's Hounds (Christopher L. Bennett) de:Star Trek: Titan